khanacademyfandomcom-20200215-history
3rd grade (U.S.) Math Mission
The 3rd Grade (U.S.) Math Mission is a set of skills on Khan Academy. This mission consists of practicing operations on integers, introducing and practicing fractions, extending measurement and geometric knowledge, and beginning treatment of arithmetic properties and more Mission Specifics Mission Foundations # Filling rectangles with same-sized squares # Equal parts of circles and rectangles # Measuring lengths with different units # Add within 20 # Subtract within 20 # Compare 3-digit numbers Addition and subtraction # 3rd grade warmup (part 1) #Addition within 1000 # Subtraction within 1000 # Break apart three-digit addition problems # Add using groups of 10 and 100 # Adding and subtracting within 1000 using a number line # Find the missing number (addition and subtraction within 1000) Multiplication and division # Meaning of division # Dividing with visuals # Basic division # Meaning of multiplication # Multiplying with arrays # Multiplying 1-digit numbers # Whole numbers on the number line # Relate division to multiplication # Relate division to multiplication word problems # 1-digit division # Letters and symbols in multiplication and division equations # Multiplying by 0 or 1 # Multiplying by 2 # Multiplying by 3 # Multiplying by 4 # Multiplying by 5 # Multiplying by 6 # Multiplying by 7 # Multiplying by 8 # Multiplying by 9 # Patterns in multiplication tables # Dividing by 1 # Dividing by 2 # Dividing by 3 # Dividing by 4 # Dividing by 5 # Dividing by 6 # Dividing by 7 # Dividing by 8 # Dividing by 9 # Dividing by 10 # Commutative property of multiplication # Associative property of multiplication # Distributive property of multiplication # Multiply by tens # Multiply by tens word problems # Two-step word problems with addition, subtraction, multiplication, and division # Math patterns 1 Fractions # Cutting shapes into equal parts # That's not fair! # Recognizing fractions 1 # Recognizing fractions 2 # Identifying numerators and denominators # Fractions on the number line # Unit fractions on the number line # Finding 1 on the number line # Writing fractions as whole numbers # Equivalent fraction models # Equivalent fractions on the number line # Visually comparing fractions 1 # Comparing fractions with the same denominator # Comparing fractions with the same numerator # Comparing fractions with the same numerator or denominator # Comparing fractions of different wholes Measurement and geometry # Tell time with a labeled clock # Time differences # Telling time word problems with the number line # Telling time word problems # Estimating mass (grams and kilograms) # Arithmetic word problems with mass # Estimate volume (milliliters and liters) # Arithmetic word problems with volume # Creating bar charts # Reading bar charts 1 # Reading bar charts 2 # Creating picture graphs # Reading picture graphs 1 # Reading picture graphs 2 # Marking data on line plots # Understanding area # Find area by counting unit squares # Measuring area with unit squares # Create rectangles with a given area # Transition from counting unit squares to area formula # Measure to find area # Area of rectangles # Find a missing side length when given area of a rectangle # Comparing areas by multiplying # Area and the distributive property # Decompose shapes to find area 1 # Decompose shapes to find area 2 # Find perimeter by counting unit squares # Measure to find perimeter # Find perimeter when given side lengths # Find a missing side length when given perimeter # Comparing area and perimeter # Categorize quadrilaterals Place value and rounding # Rounding to the nearest 10 or 100 # Rounding to the nearest 10 or 100 on the number line # Rounding challenge Users can view other Math missions here. Category:Math Missions